


First Meetings (Are Sometimes Awkward)

by Pippi_Quinn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippi_Quinn/pseuds/Pippi_Quinn
Summary: How Stiles and Derek meet in various alternate universes and it somehow always manages to involve huge amounts of fail on somebody's part.OrDerek is starting his new job tomorrow, but it seems like he's going to have to make an arrest as soon as today.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wielka_mi_mecyja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Fanart] First Meetings (Are Sometimes Awkward)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801022) by [wielka_mi_mecyja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja). 



The Station was in an uproar. It wasn’t every day they got a new deputy; still it was most days that someone dragged the sheriff’s son into the station. Stiles was known to be a prankster.  
But this was new. The brand new deputy who hadn’t even had his first official day of work, not even the tour of the station, dragging the sheriffs son into the station… 

Growing up the son of a sheriff had it perks. Stiles knew how to get out of handcuffs at the age of seven, was enrolled in martial arts at the age of eight, and was taught to shoot at the tender age of 9. He could draw the layout of the Station with his eyes closed. Stiles can tell you the dimensions of the holding cell in the back down to inches, but that was more of a recent development.  
Today for example, Stiles was in awe of the brand new deputy (and maybe a bit in love). The day had started like any other, with boredom.  
It wasn’t his fault no one had noticed the missing uniform, or ticket pad.  
It wasn’t his fault the station was down a few people.  
His was simply helping out a overworked department!  
It wasn’t his fault Boyd didn’t see that really Stiles was only helping him develop good parking habits.  
It really wasn’t his fault that Boyd resorted to violence.  
It absolutely wasn’t his fault that the new deputy was right there. Stiles hadn’t even met him yet!  
It was probably his fault that all went down hill, Scott wasn’t in town that day. There was no one to tell him it was a bad idea to mess with Boyd, that was Scott’s job. 

Vernon Boyd prided himself on being calm and collected. He tried to be level headed and rational. Sometimes it didn’t work. He could draw parallels between the moments when he lost said calm to moments when Stiles pulled pranks, it was a given constant.  
This prank was not necessary… Putting a ticket on his car for parking near a fire hydrant.  
It made Boyd see red, then Stiles.  
Stiles, who was going to regret pranking Boyd.  
It was karma really.  
Karma that there was only one bystander.  
Karma that the bystander was the new deputy.  
Karma was served. 

Derek Hale was hopeful that this new job was going to be easier then working as a cop in New York. Less people, less drama, less pressure. The fact that he was home made it slightly better. Moving was irritating. Laura was no help at all. He had moved early to get a feel for the town before he started.  
All he had wanted was a nice walk and coffee. He spotted a officer across the road working parking. He wondered when he would meet this fellow officer. Derek didn’t have to wait long.  
What he didn’t count on was the running and screaming the officer did.  
He watched as the officer ran towards him.  
He watched as the other man chased the officer.  
He watched as he was used as a personal shield between the officer and the man. Who looked young. Now that he thought about it, they both looked young.  
Derek made his first arrest that day. A high school senior who stole police property. Derek wasn’t too hopeful about this start to his new job.  
What Derek couldn’t understand is why the moment he walked Stiles in, the entire station was laughing.  
The entire Station was in an uproar.  
Tara declared herself the winner.  
Stiles offered to get arrested the next day for half of the winnings.  
The Sheriff could be seen facepalming from space.  
Derek might be a little in love with his new job (and the convict in the back who would be the death of him).

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post! YA!


End file.
